Fate Gives You A Second Time Around
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Everie is the Mirkwood Princess. Sister to her older brother Legolas, and daughter of the Great Elven King, Thranduil. What happens when she meets a certain company of dwarves? Will this meeting lead her to push the limits and breakthrough? Did she made the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Our father is angry, Everie. For many years, father has protected us, you defied his orders, you betrayed his trust." Legolas stared at his sister, hoping to convince her to return with him. "Everie, come back with me, father is waiting"

Everie stared at his brother and turned her head from side to side, "I choose this path, dear brother. I would not be able to forgive myself, if I just hide within our walls and let darkness descend."

"Father knows whats best for us, and for Mirkwood" Legolas said trying to persuade Everie

"I'm not against father's wishes, I understand that he is our King and its his duty to protect his people however he can. But, don't you think that we have hidden enough? Its our time to fight, not just for our people, not just for our Realm but for every being who is living in this Earth. The evil is getting stronger by the minute. And if we dont act now, when? The future of Middle Earth lies in our hands. There are things that we are scared to face, but its not necessary that you should face it on your own. We are all part of this world. Whether you're a man, a dwarf or an elf. We should put aside our differences and fight side by side against evil."

Legolas looked at the distance, and then to his sister again. Legolas was torn between her sister's words and his father's orders.

"I see you have our mother's spirit within you. Its no wonder you can always find a way to get around father. Mother will be so proud of you, Everie" told Legolas, he smiled in the end.

"and you got father's personality. You don't know how hard it is to persuade you both" Everie said, happy that her brother had finally accepted her thoughts and is willing to become part of her chosen path.

"I'll be your keeper then, little sister"

"Dont. We are each other's keeper, dear brother" Everie winked at her brother and with that they went through the path. The path to fight against darkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit. I just own my original characters and some events that are different from the movies.

…..

Legolas together with his sister, Everie, Tauriel and some of the guards have made their way to the forest. The king has ordered to kill the spiders, and bring those trespassers to him.

Everie was the first one to get down below, her keen eyes saw the company of dwarves that have been walking through their realm, a certain black haired dwarf has caught her attention, their eyes met but then a spider made its way to the dwarf but before he could attack it with his sword, a dagger sliced through it. The spider went limp on the ground, and the dwarf looked at her again, irritation in his eyes.

Another elf came, Legolas came from above and he jumped from a spider and slid on the ground, the black haired dwarf had no time to make a move, Legolas had already pointed his arrow to the dwarf, and the guards had pointed their arrows to the rest of the company of dwarves.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure" Legolas said, the black haired dwarf looked at my brother with anger in his eyes.

Everie went to her brother's side, "Legolas, put it down" Legolas obeyed.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered, Legolas searched a red haired dwarf, he had gotten something from the dwarf, he opened the frame.

"Hey give it back that's private!" the dwarf said to Legolas, but Legolas ignored him

"Who is this? You're brother?" asked Legolas

"That is my wife" the dwarf answered, he was pissed off with this blonde elf.

"And who is this horrid creature? Goblin-mutant?" Legolas said in disgust.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" the dwarf replied, Legolas arched an eyebrow at him.

Legolas made his way to Tauriel, while Everie was searching the black haired dwarf. Everie immediately caught sight of the blade he is holding. "This is an ancient blade. How did you come by this?" the dwarf did not answer her question.

**elvish** "Are the spiders dead?" asked Legolas,

**elvish** "Yes, but more will come" Tauriel replied, Legolas stared at Tauriel, figuring what she said

**elvish** "They are growing bolder" added Tauriel,

The elves searched the dwarves, and confiscated their weapons. An elf gave Legolas a sword that they had confiscated from the black haired dwarf in front.

**elvish**"This is an ancient Elven Blade. Forged by my kin" Legolas said as he admired the sword, then he looked at the black haired dwarf, "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me" Legolas stared at the dwarf, not trusting his words. Legolas pointed the blade at the dwarf's throat, even the rest of the dwarves were surprised. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well!" Legolas ordered to take the dwarves. The elves together with the dwarves made their way to Mirkwood. Legolas and Everie were trailing behind the company.

**Elvish** "Legolas, I didn't like how you treated them" Everie looked at her older brother

**Elvish** "They are intruders, Everie. They had stepped in our border, without permission."

**Elvish** "Still, they deserve to be treated with respect. They were already helpless."

**Elvish** "Let father decide, what to do with them." Legolas walked past his sister,

**Elvish** "Funny you should say that, we all know that you and father think alike" Everie said to herself. Hoping that their father would consider letting the dwarves go.

…

A/N: So? What do you think? Basically, I liked the idea of Legolas having a younger sister, and Thranduil having a youngest daughter that has a different point of view about the dwarves and about the upcoming war. So? I'm hoping I would get reviews, I'm not writing another chapter if I don't get reviews! xD hahahahah so if you want to know what's going to happen next! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! And SHARE!~~~ I would gladly appreciate it! LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas and the rest of the elves locked the dwarves in the dungeons while Everie went to her father's throne.

"Father, I come here to ask you to release the dwarves"

Thranduil looked at her daughter, and smiled "As I recall, you are an elf, not a dwarf. Why are you asking for their release?" Thranduil circled his daughter

"You know that they mean no harm in our kingdom, father"

"I know their purpose of crossing our land. Those dwarves want to reclaim their homeland"

"Then why do you keep them here?"

"Their quest is senseless, those dwarves do not know of a dragon's wrath."

"Father─"

"Enough. I do not want to argue with you, my beloved daughter. Leave, now"

Everie looked at her father once more, and left. When she was out of sight, Thranduil asked the guards to bring Thorin before him.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." Thranduil turned his attention to the dwarf before him.

"I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motif, attempted burglary or something of that elk. You have found a way in. You seek that which was bestowed upon you, the right to rule. The King's jewel, the Arkenstone, it is precious to you beyond measure." Thranduil smiled, "I understand that, there are gems in the mountains that I too desire, white gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help" Thranduil bowed his head slightly

Thorin chuckled a bit, "I am listening"

"I will let you go, if you but to return what is mine" Thranduil said, eyeing Thorin. Thorin turned around and walked, "a favour for a favour"

"You have my word, one King to another"

"I would not trust, Thranduil. The great King, on his words, should the end of all days be upon us" Thorin said his voice louder, he faced Thranduil once again, anger in his eyes "YOU! Lack all honor. I've seen how you treat your friends, we came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, and you turned your back" Thorin said, emphasizing the last four words. "You, turned away from the suffering of my people, in the inferno that destroyed us" Thorin said and added a last statement in a language that is not in a common tongue, Thranduil was left in shock.

Thranduil made his way to Thorin, too close for him. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin" Thranduil face changed when he remembered his pain. "I have faced the great serpents of the North!" Thranduil back up from Thorin, they were staring at each other's eyes.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him" Thranduil said while he went to his throne, and he motioned for the guards to take Thorin. "Stay here if you will and rot, a hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait" The guards took Thorin back to the dungeons, Thranduil sat back on his throne, Thranduil called for his son. "Legolas, watch your sister, I do not like her talking with our prisoners"

"Yes, father" Legolas nods, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was walking in the hallways.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil said, Tauriel came from the dark.

"I was coming to report to you" Tauriel walked and bowed before her King.

"I thought, I ordered that nest to be destroyed, not two months passed"

Tauriel reasoned out, while walking back and forth "We cleared the forest, as ordered my Lord, but more spiders keep coming out from the South, they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Goldur, if we could kill them at their source─"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders, keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task" Thranduil made his point

"And when we drive them off? What then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern." Tauriel stopped in her tracks, and looked at her King. "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this Kingdom we will endure…" Thranduil heard something and turned his head to where the sound had come from. Tauriel motioned to leave.

"Legolas said you've faught well today" Thranduil's statement stopped her from her tracks, and she turned to face her King. "He has grown very fond of you"

Tauriel looked away, "I assure you, my Lord. Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard"

"Perhaps he did once, now I'm not so sure" Thranduil made his way to her direction, and made a cup of tea

Tauriel was caught out of words "I─do not think, you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf"

"No you are right, I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none" Tauriel got what her King meant and left.

"I know you are there, show yourself" Thranduil said, while he stirred his cup. Everie revealed herself to her father. "What were you doing wandering around here?" Everie just looked at his father, "Making your way to the dungeons?"

"No, father" Everie looked at her father, Thranduil watched his daughter.

"How do you find our prisoners?"

"The dwarves mean no harm, my Lord. I do not understand why you keep them here. The same as I do not understand why you intrude between Legolas and Tauriel." Thranduil looked at his daughter, "Legolas deserves someone who is more eligible for him" Everie did not dare talk, she knows her father well. Everie gave her respect before leaving the room. When Everie reached the opening, she turned to face her father and said, "Father, I just hope you realize that there are things that may not as go as you hoped for. Even if you are the King"

Bilbo surprised the dwarves, in his hands are the keys to release them from the bars. One by one, he unlocked the cell doors. The dwarves moved finding their way to escape the Woodland realm. Everie put a hand in her pocket, she took the hard metal, it was the locket that her brother took from a dwarf he had searched.

Everie made her way to the dungeons, deciding that to return the locket from the dwarf. Everie was going the stairs, when she saw the dwarves, running past her.

"How did you get out?" The dwarves looked at her direction, Bilbo tried to push the dwarves aside for him to be able to look upon the she-elf. Everie took notice of the Halfling before her, "I see"

"We will fight you even if you're a girl" Gloin said threatening Everie if she would dare try to stop them from escaping.

"I understand. You do not need to worry. I would not stop you from your quest." Everie told the dwarves, "By the way, I think this belongs to you, master dwarf" Everie made her way to Gloin, and gave him his locket, the rest of the dwarves stare at her in disbelief. "I wish you all the guidance that Middle Earth can offer." Everie received nothing from the dwarves

"We need to go. Come!" Thorin cut off, leaving Everie behind the dwarves made their way to the cellars.

The guards took notice that the dungeons are empty, Tauriel together with the guards looked around for the dwarves, Tauriel and the guards have met Everie along the way. "Lady Everie, have you seen the dwarves pass by here?"

"No I did not" The guards bowed, and made their way to find the dwarves again. They went to the cellar, "where is the keeper of the keys?!" shouted Tauriel, and made her way to where they store the barrels. At the same time, she saw the floor board closed. "They have escaped"

Everie saw guards armed with their bow and blades, running to one of the Mirkwood gates, she went to one of the guards, upon seeing her, the guard bowed down, and kneeled. "My Lady"

"Why are the rest of the guards running to the gates?"

"Orcs, my lady. Orcs have attacked our gates"

…..

A/N: I loved my update. And I hope you do too! It will be great if you share your opinions. I want to hear from all of you! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have edited chapter two, at the last part! xD THANK YOU ALL!

…

Upon learning that orcs have attacked one of their gates, Everie immediately went to her father, Thranduil.

"Father, orcs have attacked one of our gates"

Thranduil stared at her daughter, and then he stood up and walked to her, while his hands are on his back.

"I know, Legolas and Tauriel are fighting with the orcs at the moment, let them do their task." Thranduil encircled his daughter, "I also have a task to this kingdom, father. I am taking my leave" Everie bowed and turned around, but Thranduil spoke again, "The dwarves escaped" Everie stopped and faced his father once again.

"Father, are you suspecting me?"

"Why do you care for those dwarves?"

"I was not the one who released them from the dungeons"

"But you knew of their escape before we all did?" Thranduil stared intently at his daughter, waiting for an answer

Everie was silent and she nods her head,

"Why, my daughter?" Thranduil said, trying to understand the reason behind his daughter's actions

"I cannot see any acceptable reason why you chose to keep them at Mirkwood. Those dwarves belong to their homeland, and not to rot in our dungeons" Everie stared at her father, making her point

"Those dwarves do not belong anywhere whilst the dragon lives."

"Still that does not give you the authority for keeping them in our realm"

"You do not understand, the second those dwarves have stepped in our forest, it is understood that those dwarves are at my mercy." Thranduil looked at his daughter,

"But, father─"

Just then, Legolas and Tauriel came, an orc held captive with them, Legolas brought the orc to Thranduil, making sure that the orc is held tightly down.

The orc saw Everie, "What a beauty, I will surely get my hands on you, she-elf when I am free from this elfling!" the orc glared to Legolas

"You will die before you get your hands on my sister! Stay still, filth!" Legolas pushed the orc, making him kneel on the ground, with Legolas blade mere centimetres on the orc's neck, a reminder for the orc, incase he decided to do something beyond the elves liking.

Thranduil walked slowly, "Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth." Thranduil stopped, facing the back of the orc, with his arms crossed above his chest.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves, Why?"

"Not thirteen. Not anymore. The young one, the black haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. Poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon" the orc said while looking at Tauriel, knowing she is affected.

"Answer the question, filth!" Tauriel ordered the orc

**in Black Speech**"I do not answer to dogs, She-elf!" the orc moved about, but is handled by Legolas. Tauriel swished her blade in front of the orc

"I would not antagonize her" Legolas advised the orc, his blade closer on the orc's neck

Tauriel spoke, "You like killing things orc, you like death, then let me give it to you!" Tauriel went for the orc, armed with her blade

**in elvish**"Enough!" Thranduil ordered, stopping Tauriel from her actions. "Tauriel, leave!" Tauriel looked at her King,

**in elvish**"Go now." The orc made a sound to taunt Tauriel, but she obeyed and left.

Thranduil began, "I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question, you have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know, and I will set you free" the orc was tempted to speak for freedom

Legolas questioned the orc, "You had orders to kill him. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The dwarf runt would never be King" the orc answered, with disgust on his voice. Thranduil began to walk in a slow pace, listening to the orc

"King?! There is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None! Would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives" Legolas informed the orc

"You know nothing, your world will burn."

"What are you talking about? Speak!"

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One"

"Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you, the flames of war are upon you" Thranduil's face is in disbelief and fear, Everie saw it on his father's eyes and without warning, Thranduil slashed the orc, before he could finish laughing. Legolas holding its decapitated head, "Why did you do that? Legolas let go of its head, "You promised to set him free" Legolas looked at his father

"And I did, I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders" Thranduil made his way to the orc's body and stepped on it, preventing it from moving

"There was more the orc could tell us" said Legolas

"There was nothing more he could tell me" Thranduil swished his sword and kept it

"What did he mean by the flames of war?"

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it"

"I want the watch doubled in our borders, all roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it." ordered Thranduil, and turned around to leave

Everie spoke, stopping her father from his tracks "Father, did you not hear the orc? The flames of war are upon Middle Earth. We should be ready, and armed. We should not be hiding, and just let the darkness take over Middle Earth. We have to face the darkness together, and fight it"

"No it is too dangerous. I would not send our people to their death, especially my own children. What if something would have happened to you? The day I lost your mother was the darkest day of my life, I do not intend to lose you too" Thranduil caught a strand of Everie's hair and tuck it behind her ears

"Please father, let me show you that I am capable. The same way as you trust, Legolas"

"So that is what this is about, hmm?" Thranduil looked at his daughter, eyebrow raised

"No, it is about your refusal to see that I am not some fragile, helpless creature"

Thranduil moved his head from side to side, "You are still young, and you have lots of responsibilities"

"Then let me, let me show you how responsible I can be. Let me step outside, and do my duty, as Lady of Woodland Realm."

"You are the Lady of Mirkwood and you belong in the safety of this kingdom. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter, dying in my own arms?"

"You will stay here in this kingdom, as ordered by the King, is that clear? There is nothing further to discuss" Thranduil had his voice raised, and turned his back on his daughter, not wanting to argue with her anymore.

"Father─" Everie spoke but stopped when Legolas put a hand on her shoulder,

Everie stared at her father, with teary eyes, disappointed about his decision. Everie swallowed and spoke, "So say of the King" and she bowed before taking her leave.

Everie's last words echoed in Thranduil's ears, guilt washed over him, but he already made his decision, he knows it is the best decision he has made for his beloved daughter. Even if he knows his daughter might give him a cold shoulder from now on.

…

What do you think? Tell me! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Thanks to all of you! Appreciate it very much! xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'd be changing some parts of the movie here!

….

Legolas was worried for his sister, he had seen the look on Everie's face when she was dismissed by their father, Thranduil. Legolas knows his sister was hurt, that their father would not even care to listen to her opinion.

Legolas was outside Everie's chambers, he knocked, but no one answered.

"Everie, I know you do not want to talk to anyone at the moment. I know you are angry with father, but please understand. He is our King" Legolas sighed, "Rest well, my dear sister" Legolas said against her door and walked away.

Everie made her way to the gates, sneaking out of Mirkwood and into the forest, wearing her cloak and armed with her bow and blades. She had made her decision to leave her beloved Realm and do her duty as their Lady, even if her father is against it. She is hoping that her father would come to respect her decisions and let her be responsible to take her own path in life.

Meanwhile, Legolas walked down to the gates to deliver the order of the King

**in elvish** "Close the gates. Keep it sealed by order of the King"

Just then, Tauriel came, some of the guards with her.

"Legolas, we cannot find Lady Everie"

"What do you mean?" Legolas was surprised

"Her bed was empty. Her bow and blade are not in her chambers."

Legolas turned around and looked at the forest, "Everie…"

Legolas reported the information to the King. The King appalled,

"Legolas, I order you to take your sister back in our realm. Immediately" Thranduil ordered, emphasizing his last word

"Yes, father" answered Legolas,

"Promise me you will bring her back safely, my son" Thranduil said, finding some assurance

"I will, father" Legolas nods, and turned his back, making his way to the gates.

"I will accompany you" Tauriel said, her bow at her side.

"No. Stay here. Mirkwood needs you."

"I would not. Searching for her would not be easy, Legolas. You would need some help" Tauriel said, leaving Legolas speechless. Tauriel was right, so Legolas had no say in the matter. Together, they went into the forest, in a mission to take Everie back to Mirkwood.

Everie had found some orc tracks, she looked beyond the lake. _The dwarves had found a way to cross the lake. The orcs are still following them. _

Everie was running through the forest, when she heard a snap. Then suddenly, an orc revealed himself, armed with a blade.

"Look what we got here. It's the Elven Princess. You are far away from your kingdom" teased the orc, swishing his blade at her. "What are you doing walking around alone?"

"Do not think lowly of me, orc!" Everie swished her blade. The orc made his move first, and attacked Everie, while she countered his attack with her blade too. Metal clashing with metal.

"Too bad for you. No one will be able to save you now, princess" the orc said, and then Everie, took her dagger and stabbed the orc taking him by surprise. "I do not need any help, orc"

"So this is how it feels to fight. It's a great feeling" Not long after, she heard another sound. This time she took hold of her bow and turned around to face her enemy.

"Legolas" Everie blurted out while Legolas was holding his bow too. Legolas smiled, acknowledging his sister. Tauriel came out after, knowing the situation, she let the siblings have their conversation.

Legolas and Everie dropped their bows to their side. Everie looked at the landscape again, and turned her head to her brother. "I know why you are here, brother"

"Father is looking for you. Come, he is waiting for our return"

Everie turned her head from side to side, "I would not be going back. I would not be able to forgive myself if I did."

"It is not our fight, Everie."

"It is our fight, brother. We have hidden long enough from the darkness. It is time for the Mirkwood Elves to break from their shell, and be part of this fight. Don't you want to be part of it?"

"Father does not approve of it. He decides for all of us"

"I respect father's decision. I understand him. He is our King, and most especially our father. It's his duty to protect his fellowmen. But it is not for him to decide our path in life. I chose this path, because it is what I want. I want to fight. I want to fight not just for our people, not just for our realm, but for every being who want to have a life in this Earth. The darkness is getting stronger, with every victory this evil will grow. If we choose not to act now, then what will happen to Middle Earth? Will your conscience be able to deal with seeing our world being destroyed? Tell me brother, is it selfish of me to care about the future of this Earth?"

Legolas looked at the distance, and then to her sister. He was torn between his father's orders and his sister's words.

"I see you have not just inherited mother's looks but also her fighting spirit. It's no wonder you can always find a way to get around father. Mother will be so proud of you, Everie" told Legolas, smiling at his sister.

"And you got father's personality. You do not know how hard it is to persuade both of you, sometimes I wish mother was here to help me" Everie smiled, happy that her brother had accepted her views and is willing to take the path she had chosen, together.

"I'll be your keeper, little sister"

"No. we are each other's keeper, my dear brother"

Legolas, and Everie together with Tauriel went on their path. The path in which they chose to be part of fighting the evil that is soon to come upon Middle Earth.

…..

A/N: I LOVE MY UPDATE AGAIN! HOPE YOU GUYS TOO! PLS REVIEW! I love getting reviews! xD keep supporting! FAVORITE ! FOLLOW! REVIEW! AND SHARE! XDDDD


End file.
